The Pokebikers
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: Ok, I got idea from the movie Wild Hogs. Paul, Kenny, and Ash are traveling across Sinnoh on their motorcycles. What happens if Misty, Dawn, and Misty are there when their not there? Read to find out! R&R! DISCONTINUED ON PAZL AAML DAKL!
1. Chapter 1

Chatper One. ((A/N the ages are: Zoey, Paul, Ash, Misty, Kenny: 17. Dawn: 16 1/2)  
Three girls walked down the street, eager to meet some other friends of theirs. The first girl is Dawn Jennes. She was very beautiful. Her navy blue hair lay loosely around her shoulders. Her eyes matched her hair. She wore a black and pink dress, the skirk part was pink and the tank top torso was black, black knee-high socks, pink boots, a pink scarf, and a white and pink toboggan. The second girl was Misty Waterflower. Her orange hair was pulled into a high ponytail on the side of her head. Her eyes were the same color as Dawn's, but a shade lighter. She wore a yellow tank top, red suspender straps that attached to jean shorts, and yellow sneakers. The last girl was Zoey Bruno, the quietest of the three, but also the smartest. Her chocolate eyes stood out compared to her bright scarlet hair. An orange vest was on a burgundy quater-sleeve shirt. She also wore jeans that ended a little below her knees and tan hiker boots. They soon came to the park. Zoey looked around excitedly. "Your boyfriend isn't here yet, Zoey." Dawn teased. "He isn't my boyfriend..." Zoey's voice trailed off as her cheeks grew redder and redder with every word. "Hey! There's Ash and Kenny!" Misty said, pointing to two figures coming into view. The first was a boy in a short sleeve zipper black shirt with a yellow strip running horizantally across. He wore blue jeans and black sneakers. A black and red hat was on top of black hair that was sticking out in every imaginable direction. He was Ash Ketchum. The second of them was wearing a green and white long sleeve shirt, khaki pants, and green sneakers. His chestnut bangs zigzagged across his face. He was Kenny Taylor. "Hi, girls." Kenny said. "Hi, Kenny." Misty and Dawn said in a fake sweet voice. "What about me?" Ash asked. "No one could forget about you, Ketchum." Misty said. For some reason, she's been calling him by his last name instead of his first. "Nice to see you, too, Waterflower"  
And he'd been doing the same to her. "Uhm, is Paul coming?" Zoey asked. "Why don't you turn around"  
Someone whispered into her ear. Zoey jumped and smiled. She turned around. There he was. His name was Paul Samuels. Purple bangs fell into his eyes. The rest of it was surrounding his face and ended a little above his shoulders. He wore a blue and black sweat shirt, black denim jeans, and black sneakers.  
Zoey whacked him. "Don't scare me like that!" She scolded. "Maybe..." Paul answered. Dawn and Misty rolled their eyes. "So what did you guys wanna tell us?" Misty asked. "Well, we are going away for awhile." Ash said. "For how long?" Dawn said. "About a week or two." Kenny answered. "Where are you going?" Zoey questioned. "We're taking our bikes and just riding 'cross country." Paul said. "You are going on your... motorcycles?" Misty said. When Ash, Kenny and Paul shook their heads yes, Misty grabbed Zoey and Dawn's arms and led them away. "Excuse moi." She said. "What are you doing?!" Dawn yelled. "Sh! Listen, they do know that we've got bikes too. Right?" Misty said. "Yeah, so what?" Zoey responded. "Well, what if we ask them if we could go with them? I mean, we've always wanted to go 'cross country! Now is our chance!" Misty explained excitedly. Zoey looked at Paul. He smiled at her. She smiled back. "I don't know. I think they just want have some guy time. Ya know, away from girls. They do spend most of their time with us." Zoey said. "Come on, Zoey! Have some excitement in your life!  
It'll be fun!" Dawn encouraged. "Don't say it was my idea when they say no." Zoey said as Misty and Dawn ran back over to the guys. Zoey sighed and muttered, "Here we go." She counted down in her mind,  
"5...4...3...2...1..." As soon as she thought, "1", she heard Dawn say, "But why?" She made the last word longer than it usually was. "I told 'em. But do they listen? Nope. Never listen to me." She muttered again.  
"Sorry, DeeDee, but this is a guy's thing." Kenny said. Paul was looking at Kenny and Ash like they were crazy. "Yeah, plus girls would be too much trouble." Ash added. "Too much... You should talk Ketchum"  
Misty yelled. She pulled out her mallet and got ready to smack him. "Misty, put it down. They said no. Live with it." Zoey said. Misty, hesitantly did what she said. Dawn sweat-dropped. "Figures. She listens to you. Yet I can't get her up in the mornings..." She said. "Another thing." Ash muttered. "What was that Ash Ketchum?!" Misty asked/yelled. "Nothing!" Ash answered. "What about you, Paul? What's your reason?" Zoey asked. "Honestly, I think it'd be fun. But I guess I'm out numbered. Sorry." Paul answered. Ash and Kenny returned the crazy look at him. "You only said that because Zoey might come"  
Ash accused. Zoey and Paul blushed. "Did not." "Did too." "Did not." "Did too!" Then, Pikachu, who had been following Ash around the whole time, shocked them and they fell over anime style. "Thanks Pikachu.  
I think they'd rather your thunder instead of my mallet." Misty chuckled as she put her mallet away. "Oh yeah." Ash said as he and Paul stood up. After that, all 6 of them went out to dinner. Then, they all went home. The next day, Zoey was still asleep in bed when Misty and Dawn walked into her room and ripped the blanket off of her. She was a heavy sleeper. So Misty opened the shades and Dawn turned the lights on. Zoey groaned. "Turn 'em off or else." She threw a pillow at Dawn. Then one at Misty. Then she buried her head in her final pillow. "No. You get up. We are going on that trip if its the last thing we do"  
Dawn said. "We're what?!" Zoey yelled sitting up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chatper Two: Time Together. ((A/N its kinda long)  
"We're what?!" Zoey yelled sitting up. "You heard us! We will go onthat trip with out them knowning we are there! We'll follow them around but keep our distance. Maybe talk to them when they stop. We'll just say that we're from Pastoria City and going 'cross country if they ask." Misty explained. Zoey scowled. "They said no. And if one thing gets me mad, its when someone doesn't except an answer." She scolded. "I thought what gets you mad is when people are both Co-Ordinators and Trainers." Dawn pointed out. She had a point. When ever Zoey found out that someone was both of those, she gave them a certain talk about how hard it is to handle both types of battle. "Yeah, but so does the other thing!" Zoey protested. "We've got some planning to do. If we want to be there with out actually being there, we are going to have to change our appearances." Misty said. "What are you talking about?!" Zoey asked. "We need to look like boys." Dawn announced. "WHAT?!" Zoey screamed. "Shush!" They said. Zoey muttered an apoligy. "Anyway, we need to dress like 'em, we need to not use our regular voices, and we need to get close to them. Also, we can't let them know who we really are. I'm David, Misty is Matt, and you are Zach." Dawn explained. Then, Zoey noticed they were holding shopping bags. "What's in the bags?" Zoey asked. Dawn and Misty smiled at each other. "The clothes we are going to where on the trip! We even bought something for you! I am wearing a red tee-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Dawn is wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and balck boots. Like the ones she's wearing now except in boys colors." Dawn modeled her boots as Misty continued, "We picked for you a black tee-shirt, boy's jean shorts, and you can just wear your hiker boots. Oh yeah, I got a baseball cap to keep in my hair." Misty took out Zoey's clothes and threw them at her. "I got a toboggan like this one, except the half Pokeball is black, not pink. It'll keep my hair in. We all got sunglasses to cover our eyes." Dawn spilled out all the clothes. "Are you guys serious? I'm not going." Zoey said. "What?! Why?!" Misty asked. "Because they said no. If we did go," Misty and Dawn's faces lit up, "But I'm not saying we will, but if; emphasis on the IF; we do,  
and they find out, they will never talk to us again. And I have to talk to Paul." She added the last part silently. "Oh come on! Me and Dawn are awesome actresses!" Misty gushed. "I don't care. I'm not going"  
Zoey stood up and pretended to be fixing something on her desk. "Yes you are." Dawn said. "We did not go spend a whole tonna money for you to say no. They leave tomorrow, so we are spending today with them. We find out their routes, and we follow." Misty said, her voice cold. Zoey sighed in defeat. "If he never talks to me again, its your fault." She said, sticking her pointer finger in Misty's face. She pushed it away. "Ok. Now get dressed. The guys are pickin' us up any minute." She said. Just then, they heard motorcycles pull in the driveway. Zoey looked out the window and saw Paul, Kenny and Ash, taking off their helmets. "Oh! Get out so I can change!" Zoey shoved them out the door and got changed. Meanwhile Dawn let the guys in. "Come on!" She yelled at them. They came in. "Zoey here yet?" Paul asked. "Your girlfriend is getting dressed. She just woke up like, 10 minutes ago." Dawn answered, causing Paul to blush. But he shook it off. Then, Zoey ran down the stairs. "Ok, I'm here. But there is one problem. Joey is still here and my mom already left for Pastoria." She said. A boy around the age of ten walked behind her. "I have an idea." Kenny said. "What?" Dawn asked. "Wait you mean...?" Zoey's voice trailed off. "Oh yeah. I'll call 'im up now." Kenny opened his cell phone and dialed a number. After a couple minutes, he closed it. "She's on her way over to pick him up." He said. Dawn understood now. So did the others.  
Kenny had a little brother Joey's age named Chad. "As long as he's going there." Paul said. Zoey smiled.  
"So, what should we do until he gets here?" Misty asked. Joey walked up to her and took her hand. She pulled it back. "No!" She scolded. "Aw. Joey's got a crush on Misty." Ash cooed. "That makes two, huh,  
Ash?" Kenny said. "Uh, hehe. No." Ash chuckled weakly and blushed. Apparently, Joey tried to hold her had again. But Misty had her mallet out and raised to smack him. He ran to his room. "Get dressed while your up there!" Zoey yelled up to him. "Ok!" He yelled back. Misty put it away. "A word of wisdom: Run from the mallet if you don't want to be hurt. Bad. Said from expierence." Ash said, wincing at the pain-  
ful memories of Misty hitting him with the mallet. "Don't worry, Ketchum. Those days are long gone. Well,  
until you tick me off again." Misty said, smirking. Ash got nervous and side-stepped away from her. "Good thing not all girls carry mallets." Paul joked. "Oh yeah? Why?" Dawn asked. "Because if a guy scares a girl on a daily basis that carries a mallet on a daily basis, that guy would be severely injured"  
He answered, tapping Zoey on the shoulder, making her jump and smack him again. "Exactly my point"  
Paul said as he rubbed where she hit. "What? I didn't hear." Zoey asked, looking at everyone who was snickering. "Anyway, so, uhm... Yeah..." Kenny said, trying to start another conversation. "Uhm... Why don't I go wait outside for Mrs. Taylor and Chad?" Zoey said. She opened the door and sat down on the porch. Dawn, Kenny, Ash and Misty sat on the couches. Paul looked at the four of them talking. They weren't talking about something he as interested in, so he walked outside. "Mind if I join you?" She jumped again. Then she sighed in relief. "Yeah." She answered. He sat down next to her. "Why'd you come out here alone?" Paul asked. He put his hands on the ground to his sides but a little farther back.  
"I don't know. Just wanted to." Zoey replied with a dreamy look in her eyes. She went into the same position Paul was in. On accident, she put her hand down on his. They blushed as they pulled them apart.  
"Sorry." They both said at once. They looked at each other, then looked away, their blushes deepening. "So, uhm... Are you excited about the trip?" Zoey asked. "Yeah. I'm glad Ash and I are over our rivalry and are actually friends now." Paul said, smiling at her. She smiled back. He continued, "And maybe you should carry around a mallet. It'll make me stop scaring you every... single... day." "Aw, but I like you scaring me constantly." She said in a fake sweet and innocent voice. She was always quiet around other people, but around Paul, Misty and Dawn, she was herself. "Then you'll be pretty lonely while I'm gone"  
Paul joked. Suddenly, Zoey got sick to her stomach with guilt. "Paul, I- I mean, yeah. I will." She faked a smile. "Are you alright?" Paul asked. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure." She rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. Paul comforted her by rubbing her back. "Don't worry. Tell me what's bothering you." Most people haven't seen his kind, gentle, caring and compassionate side. But he always let Zoey see it. "I wish I could. But Misty and Dawn would kill me if I did." She said. "Oh you bet we will." Misty was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Then, a car pulled in the driveway.  
They beeped the horn. "Go get Joey, Misty. he'll listen to you." Zoey groaned. Misty rolled her eyes and turned around as she yelled, "Joey get your butt down here or I'll carry you down to Mrs. Taylor's car myself!" Joey ran downstairs. But before he went to the door, he motioned her to bend over. She did. Then, he kissed her cheek and ran out the door. "Joey I'm going to kill you!!" Misty screamed. "Bye!!" He yelled back. He got in the car and they drove off. "Well, let's go." Ash said. Kenny, him, and Dawn walked outside. Zoey stood up and locked the door. Kenny, Ash, and Paul started up the motors on their motorcycles. Pikachu jumped in between the handles on Ash's bike. "Whose going on whose bike?" He asked, rubbing in between Pikachu's ears. "Hey DeeDee, wanna ride on mine?" Kenny suggested. Dawn smiled and walked over to him. She took the helmet he had in his hand, put it on over her hat, and sat down behind him. "Misty, come on down!" Ash joked, holding out helmet. Misty did what Dawn did and sat down. Paul motioned Zoey over to him. She swallowed hard and did what her other two friends did.  
She wrapped her arms around his waist. Dawn did the same. But Misty sat back, holding onto the sides.  
The guys took off down the street. "Where are we going?" Zoey asked when they came to a stoplight.  
"This'll tell you." Paul handed her a piece of paper. Zoey smiled at the sight. It was a picture of the 6 of them. They were all 10 years old and at the park. Ash and Misty's arms were locked together. Dawn and Kenny's backs were against each other. Zoey's arms were around Paul's neck and his arms were folded in front of him. They all were smiling. Even Paul. Zoey rested her head on his back and gave the picture back to him. He pocketed it and they sped off. After a couple minutes, they arrived at the park, where that picture was taken. Dawn, Kenny, Ash, and Misty were already off when Paul and Zoey parked. Paul got off and took off his helmet. Zoey swung her other leg over the seat and faced Paul. She handed him her helmet. She winked and said, "Next time, we'll take mine." She stood up and he winked back at her as he said, "I'll be lookin' foward to it." They both smiled and walked towards the others. "Where have you been?" Dawn asked. "What? We never left." Paul answered. "Yeah but you were back there.. all alone..." Ash's voice trailed off. Blushes appeared on Zoey's and Paul's faces. "Anyway, what are we gonna do?" Zoey said. "I dunno know." Kenny answered. Misty eblowed Dawn slightly. "So, where are you guys going to pass through on your trip tomorrow?" Misty asked casually. "Talk about your subltle slipping moment." Zoey said as she rolled her eyes. Paul looked down to hide a smile. "Gotta point there"  
He mumbled. "Pikachu could've probably done better!" Dawn thought. She looked around for him. She saw him chasing his tail in a circle. Dawn sweatdropped. "Never mind." She thought again. "Dawn, are you listening?" Misty asked elbowing her friend again. "Uhm... not exactly." She admitted. "We said that from Veilstone, we gonna go through Celestic, then up that bikers route in Mt. Coronet. Go up to Snow-  
point, back down that route, to Eterna, past the forest, through Jubilife, into Sandgem, then Twinleaf,  
then our last stop is Pal Park." Kenny said. "Then we do the whole thing over again." Paul added. "Oh"  
Dawn said. Zoey started feeling guilty again. "Where will you be in two days? Do you think you'll be in Mt. Coronet by then?" Misty asked. "Probably." Ash answered, putting his hands behind his head. Misty looked from Dawn to Zoey. She could tell Zoey was guilty. "Don't worry about them, Zoey. They'll be fine." Misty said. Zoey got the message she was sending. Misty was actually telling her to stop feeling guilty. "Its kind of hard because if something happens to them, we might not be able to talk again." Zoey actually meant that if they got caught, they'd never talk to them again. "We'll just have to take that risk"  
Dawn said through gritted teeth. Zoey rolled her eyes. "Are we missing something?" Ash asked. Zoey turned back to Misty and Dawn. "I don't care anymore. Listen guys, they planned to- mm." Misty and Dawn covered her mouth. "Planned to... planned to... uhm... uh..." Misty stammered. Dawn flicked the back of Zoey's neck as she said, "Planned to... oh! Zoey had planned to give Paul a good-bye kiss tonight"  
Dawn and Misty removed their hands and Zoey slowly looked at Dawn, her eyes and mouth wide open and her cheeks red. She gave her a look that said, "What were you thinking?!" "I couldn't think of something else!" She whispered. "So... you.. UGH!" Zoey felt like shaking her to get the blood going back to her brain again. Then, Misty grabbed Dawn and whispered something. She said, "This is our chance to get them together! Make something else up with that kiss! Make it on the lips, not friendly peck either. A real kiss!" "Sure!" Dawn said enthusiastically. "I-I-I d-didn't-- I n-never s-said that. N-nope. N-never." Zoey stammered. "Really? Because Paul had planned to do the same thing." Kenny lied. Paul looked at him. He gave them the same look Zoey gave Dawn. "I did?!" Paul said as Zoey said, "He did?!" They looked at each other and blushed. Then looked away. "Yeah he did. He said that he'll still be with her when he's not." Ash said. "So what are you waiting for?" Misty asked. She pushed Zoey a bit as Ash pushed Paul.  
They soon pushed them until their chests were right up against each other. "Come on. Just like you planned." Dawn encouraged. Just then, Zoey's phone rang. She thanked the heavens she didn't have to kiss Paul and give up her first kiss. Even though she had wanted him to have it, she wanted it to be a special moment. She opened it up and said, "H-hello? Y-yes. When? Ok. Ok. Thanks. Bye." She hung it up.  
Then she realized that Paul was still right up against her. She made a big mistake of staring into his eyes.  
Paul found himself wrapping his arms around her waist. Zoey put her hands on his chest. Then, not realizing it, they were leaning into each other, eyes closed. When they thought they'd kissed, Zoey opened her eyes and saw a large yellow tail. She didn't kiss Paul! She had kissed Pikachu's tail!! "EW"  
She yelled jumping back. Paul jumped back to. Ash started cracking up laughing. He put Pikachu back on the ground. "That was so funny or nice Ash Ketchum!!" Zoey yelled tackling him to the ground. She pinned him down by the wrists. "It was too funny, Zoey! You should've seen the look on your face when you saw Pikachu's tail! Priceless!" He said in between laughs. Misty pulled her off of him and he stood up, brushing himself off. "Who called Zoey? Forget what happened!" She said. "It was my mom. She said she was coming home from work early was all." Zoey answered. She looked up at her and said, "Let go of me.  
I won't hurt him." Misty let go of her forearms. Zoey looked up and saw that Paul was holding Ash by the collar. "You got a lot of nerve." He said. "I thought you wouldn't be so sensitive. I mean, all I did was make you guys kiss a soft fuzzy tail instead of each other!" Ash defended. "Exactly!" Paul yelled. "Oh." Ash answered as Paul let go of his collar. "Ya know, Ash. I've got half a mind to knock you out right now. You'll go on that trip with a black and a coupla bruises." Zoey said, her fists still clenched. "Eh, its better than the mallet." Ash said. "Wait a minute. Paul, you said exactly. You wanted to kiss Zoey?" Dawn asked. "Oh yeah. And Zoey did tackle Ash because of it." Kenny added. Paul and Zoey gaped at them and blushed. "We'll take that as a yes." Misty joked. Zoey swallowed hard. She tried to think of something to say to avoid the subject. But she couldn't think of anything. "So..." Kenny said.  
They soon decided to go home. They did because they were just too bored. Paul dropped Zoey off at her house and went to his house. Misty and Ash did the same. Kenny stayed at Dawn's house for a bit. "  
"So are you excited?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, I can't wait." Kenny answered. "When are you leaving tomorrow?" "Around 10am." "That early?" "If we wanna be in Celestic by then, we'll have to." Dawn smiled. "Things are going according to plan." She thought. "Well, I have to go in. See you tomorrow, bye"  
Dawn said, standing up and walking into her house. "yeah, bye, DeeDee." Kenny said. He went down the street on his motorcycle and pulled into his driveway. Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a day for all 6 of them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Leaving. ((A/N This has minor Againstshipping)  
Misty woke up with a start.

She checked her clock on her nightstand.

"Oh shoot!" She yelled.

It was almost 11:50.

She jumped out of bed and got dressed.

"Daisy! Why didn't you wake me up?!" She screamed at her sister when she got down stairs.

"Like, sorry, sis. I was, like, eating breakfast." Her blonde sister Daisy replied.

"So you couldn't of walked upstairs and at least knocked on my door?!" Misty asked.

"Like, I said, like, sorry. Like, what more do you, like, want?" Daisy said, putting her hands on her hips. "Whatever. I have to go." Misty grabbed a set of keys, went outside, and opened the garage door to reveal a motorcycle.

She smiled and walked over to it. She put the keys in the ignition and droveoff to Dawn's house.

When she got there, she went up the door and knocked on it.

Dawn opened it.

She wasn't wearing her usual skirt. Instead, she wore pink jeans. "Let's go." She said. They both drove off on motorcycles.

They arrived at Zoey's house.

Joey was sitting on the front porch.

"Go get your sister!" Misty yelled to him.

"She already left! She said she wanted to tell Paul something!" Joey yelled back.

"She wouldn't... Would she?" Dawn asked.

"No way. She'd never..." Misty's voice trailed off.

"Oh no!" They both said.

They sped off down to Paul's house.

They saw Zoey knocking on the door.

"Zoey!!" Dawn yelled.

"What?!" Zoey yelled back.

"What are you doing?!" Misty asked.

Paul opened the door.

"You came." He said.

Zoey smiled and shook her head yes.

Then she turned back to Misty and Dawn. "He asked me to come over before he left!" She said.

Then, Paul moved to let her inside.

He shut the door behind him.

"What do you think he wanted?" Dawn questioned.

"Do you think she will tell him about our plan?" Misty also questioned.

Just then, two more bikes pulled in the drive way.

"Hey girls." It was Ash and Kenny. ((A/N They are all wearing helmets, but Dawn and Misty took theirs off already)) "Hey guys." Misty mocked.

"Where's Zoey and Paul?" Kenny asked.

"Inside." Dawn answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ash said enthusiastically.

All four got off their bikes and went up to the door.

Kenny just opened it and stared at what he saw.

"What's wrong, Kenny?" Dawn said. She looked inside and she stared as well.

"Oh my god!" Misty exclaimed.

Paul and Zoey heard them and separated, blushing.

They had been kissing!

Ash's jaw dropped.

"Uhm..." Zoey gulped.

"We won't ask..." Misty said.

They heard snickering and looked around.

"Reggie!" Paul exclaimed.

Reggie was Paul's older brother.

Paul resembled him a lot.

They both had dark eyes and purple hair. But Reggie is a breeder and a trainer while Paul is just a trainer.

"Finally it happened." Reggie said, rolling his eyes and walking away.

"So, uh, when did- when did you guys get here?" Paul asked, still blushing.

"About 5 minutes ago." Ash answered. "We came in time to see you two making out." Misty added.

"We weren't-" Zoey started but Dawn cut her off.

"Ok, ok, take it easy. It was just a joke." She said.

"Who said?" Misty asked, slightly annoyed.

Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, Paul, its quater to one. We need to leave." Kenny said.

"Alright." Paul said, standing up.

Zoey stood up as well.

Paul picked up his backpack which was right next to the couch.

He swung it over his shoulder and all 6 of them walked outside.

Paul went inside his garage and took out a helmet.

He walked over to his bike.

"Guess this is good-bye 'til we get back." Ash said.

"Yeah, guess so." Misty replied. "We'll miss you." Dawn said.

"Until we get on our bikes and follow you." She added silently.

The three guys got on their bikes, and started the motors.

Dawn, and Misty said their good-byes.

Zoey walked over to Paul.

"Be safe." She said.

"I will." He answered.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Then, Zoey kissed his lips then backed away.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye." He said as he put his helmet on.

The 3 of them then left the driveway.

Zoey waved until they were out of sight.

She sighed and turned around to her friends who were smiling mischiefously.

"Let's go get ready." Dawn smiled.

"Guys, I can't. They want guys time. Well, Ash and Kenny do. Are you guys really going to not care about what they said and go anyway?" Zoey said, trying to make them feel guilty.

But, as usual, it didn't work.

"Yeah!" They both said.

Zoey sighed and sweatdropped.

"I'm going home." She picked up her helmet and started her bike.

"Get ready!" Dawn reminded.

"Ya know what, fine. I'll go with you. But only because if you guys get in trouble, you'll need someone to bail you out of jail." Zoey exagerated.

Misty and Dawn squealed and hugged her.

"Misty, Dawn. LET GO OF ME!!" Zoey yelled.

They let go immiediatly.

Then, Zoey took off.

All three went home and got dressed in the clothes Misty and Dawn had bought the day before.

"Why are you dressing up like a boy?" Joey asked his sister.

"Uhm, I'm not. Me, Misty and Dawn are going away for a while." Zoey answered.

"Where?" Zoey looked at the doorway and saw her mother.

"Oh, hi mom. I guess I forgot to mention. We're going cross country on our bikes." Zoey answered, slipping on the boy's jeans.

"In boy's clothes?" Her mom asked, slightly suspicious.

"Ok, listen. Paul, Ash and Kenny are going cross country too. Misty and Dawn asked if we could join, I don't even want to go, and they said no. So they came up with this brilliant sceme to follow them around. Ya know, us being there with out them knowing we are. Then, when we get back, tell 'em that we've been following them all along." Zoey explained.

"So then why are you going?" Her mom, whose name is Maddie, asked again.

"Because they'll need someone to bail them out of jail." Zoey rolled her eyes and walked into her closet. She took out her dad's old black sweatshirt and put it on.

"Well, they are probably not done getting ready, considering what big girly-girls they are. So might as well eat breakfast." She walked in between her mom and brother and went into the kitchen.

She got out a bowl, milk and cereal and sat down at the marble island that was in the kitchen.

She began eating.

Then she heard the door open and close.

"Zoey? Joey?" They said.

"In here, dad." Zoey called with a mouth full of Cocoa Pebbles.

He walked into the kitchen and kissed Zoey's forehead.

"You're up early." He joked, pouring himself a bowl of milk.

He sat down next to her and poured the cereal into the bowl and also began eating.

"Ya I know. Misty, Dawn and me said good-bye to Paul, Kenny and Ash before they left for their trip cross country." Zoey replied.

"And you are in boy's clothes because..." His voice trailed off.

Zoey's shoulders dropped. "Because me, Misty and Dawn are following them. We are going to pretend to be boys so they don't know its us. They said no when Misty and Dawn asked, so now, they are going. I'm only going so I can get them out of trouble." Zoey explained.

"Sounds like fun. When are you leaving?" Her dad, whose name was Tim, asked.

"Not sure. Whenever Dawn or Misty says so, I guess." Zoey said, stuffing her mouth.

"Speaking of us, we've decided to leave in about 2 hours." Zoey turned around and saw her friends dressed in the clothes they had boughten.

Zoey sighed. "Fine." She said. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, the whole deal...**

Chapter four: On the road.

Paul, Ash, and Kenny have been riding for about an hour now.

Paul is way ahead of the pack while Ash and Kenny stay farther back.

Even though its dangerous, they were talking.

"Do you think we should've told the girls they could've come?" Kenny asked guiltily.

"Probably. I think Paul really wanted them to come. Especially Zoey. He's never traveled with her before." Ash answered.

"Yeah. I heard them talking one day, saying that they wanted to travel together once." Kenny added.

"Aw man, now I feel guilty! But Zoey didn't seem to eager about asking. Misty did though." Ash sighed and continued, "We shouldn't've said no."

Kenny agreed by shaking his head yes.

They rode up along side of Paul.

"Paul, we are starting to regret not letting them come with us." Ash admitted.

"You and Kenny are. I wanted them to come." Paul answered.

Meanwhile, Dawn, Misty and Zoey were on the road as well.

Zoey sighed.

"Why did I let you two drag me on this trip again?" She asked.

"Because you are our friend. Plus, its to get back at them for not letting us come." Misty retorted.

Zoey mumbled somethings under her breath.

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing." Zoey answered.

They drove on.

Misty bit her bottom lip.

"Dawn, do you think we should have listened to Zoey and not went?" She asked.

"You feel guilty too?" Dawn questioned.

Misty shook her head yes.

"I think we made a mistake." Dawn confessed.

"Ya think?" Zoey said before driving far ahead from the others.

"Wait up!" They yelled and caught up to her.

"Hey wait a minute! Zoey! You aren't wearing the clothes we gave you!" Dawn pointed out.

"Ya I know." Zoey answered.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"Because! Those clothes were so uncomfortable. Besides, I found clothes that are good enough." Zoey answered.

She was right. She wore black jeans, her hiker boots, a dark blue tee-shirt and a black jacket. Her sunglasses covered her eyes.

Zoey saw Dawn looking at her.

"Keep your eyes in front, Dawn." She scolded.

Dawn turned her head and almost swiveled out of control. But she kept it balanced.

"I guess we should've given you lessons before we came." Misty added sweatdropping.

Dawn chuckled weakly, but didn't move her head.

Back with the guys, Paul was being real quiet.

Ash and Kenny were getting worried about him.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked him.

"You look like you're depressed." Kenny said.

"Honestly, I really think you should'nt have said no to them." Paul answered.

"We know." Ash said. "But we have been planning this for weeks!" Kenny said.

"Still." Is all Paul responded with.

Ash sighed.

It was going to be a long ride.

While Kenny and Ash picked up conversation, Paul thought hard.

"I should have brought them along anyways. No matter what they said. It would be so much better with them here. Zoey would definitely have something to talk about."

But little did he know that Zoey was the one with nothing to talk about!

Misty and Dawn were talking about god knows what.

Paul sighed. "I miss you..." He mumbled.

Zoey heard a whisper say, "I miss you..."

It sounded like Paul's voice.

"I miss you, too..." She muttered.

Paul has heard a whisper also that said, "I miss you, too..."

"Did you guys here that?" Paul asked.

"Hear what?" Ash asked.

"Dawn, Misty, did you hear that?" Zoey questioned.

"Are you alright? I know the bikes are loud and stuff, but we aren't hearing things." Misty answered.

Zoey shrugged her shoulders.

"Never mind." She said.

"I wish Paul was here." She thought.

"Paul, what's wrong? You keep hearing things that no one else here." Ash said over the roar of the engine.

"Nothing. Never mind." Paul answered. Then, he continued, "Look, there is Celestic Town."

He was obviously trying to change the subject.

"Come on, let's ride through." Kenny said.

The three of them sped up and went right through.

The girls had yet to come to Celestic Town.

They were mostly quiet except for the frequent outbursts by Dawn.

"This is SO BORING!!" She'd yell.

"Shut up! It was your idea!" Zoey'd protest.

"It was Misty's!" Dawn would say.

"Whatever!!" Zoey would yell then ignore her for a while.

**A/N Finally I updated!! Sorry, I've been having a lot of... uh.. things to finish up... HEHE!! I'd like to thank Mightyena26 for being so nice when my stories stank!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter five: Mt. Coronet lake.

Paul, Ash and Kenny were riding in the Mt. Coronet motorcycle/bike route when the spotted a lake.

"Hey, you guys wanna take a break?" Ash asked.

"Ok." Kenny answered.

Paul shrugged his shoulders and rode up to it.

Ash and Kenny followed.

They immediatly got off their bikes and took off their shoes, shirt, and pants.

Paul just sat down on the edge of it.

Meanwhile, the girls saw them stop.

"Hey, look." Dawn said.

They stopped about half a mile away.

"Its they guys!" Misty exclaimed.

"So?" Zoey asked.

"So, I know this lake. There is a huge like, coral reef, dividing it into two separate parts. We could swim and watch them in the other side they're in!" Dawn suggested.

Zoey rolled her eyes as her friends picked up speed and went over to the other side.

She saw them strip to their bathing suits and get in.

Zoey sighed and rode over. She took off her shoes and shirt, and took off her jeans.

"Guys are you sure we should be so close to them?" Zoey asked quietly.

"What's your point?" Misty answered as Dawn came up from underwater.

Zoey gave up.

She climbed up the coral reef a bit to get a good view of the guys.

She heard them talking.

"Paul, what is the matter with you? You've been like this since we left!" Ash said.

"Its nothing." Paul answered.

His arms were folded and he looked upset.

"There is something you're not telling us. Tell us!" Kenny insisted.

"Nothing." Paul said, standing up.

He took off his sweatshirt, shirt and shoes.

Then he climbed up the reef.

Zoey ducked when she saw him coming.

He got to the top and sat down, his back facing the girls.

Zoey resisted the urge to hug him.

She could tell something was bothering him.

He sighed.

"Jeez." He muttered.

Then, he mumbled, "I wish you were here."

_"Who?"_ Zoey thought.

He was oblivious to her behind him.

On accident, she whispered, "Who?" Paul chuckled a bit.

_"Oh, no. Did he figure out I'm here?"_ Zoey thought.

"This girl that I love a lot." He answered.

"What's her name?" Zoey asked.

"Her name, as beautiful as her. Its Zoey Bruno."

Zoey was shocked at the answer.

She smiled. "She loves you back." She said.

"Wait a minute. What the-" He turned around but Zoey wasn't there.

She ducked down under a ledge.

Dawn and Misty had hid along side the reef.

Paul looked around, but couldn't find the girl he was talking to.

When he turned back around, Zoey came back out.

He musta heard her because he flew back around.

They stared at each other.

"Paul, whatchya lookin' at?" Ash called up to him.

Paul looked at him then back at Zoey.

"Z-Zoey?" He asked.

Zoey gently kissed him.

Then she turned around and dived into the lake.

He was stunned.

He jumped up and off the reef.

He landed on two feet.

"Guys! Guys!" He yelled.

He ran to them and almost tripped.

"What?!" Kenny answered.

"T-the girls! Over there! I-I heard them! I saw Zoey! I heard Dawn and Misty! Zoey! She- She was right behind me! She actually talked to me! I didn't know who it was at first. So I turned around and no one was there. I face the lake. Then I hear something. I turn back around there she was! I swear! I'm not going crazy or nuts! Then, she kissed me and dived into the lake!" He explained, stuttering a few times.

Ash looked at Kenny. They exchanged looks that said, "He's going crazy."

"Uhm, why don't you get something to drink? The sun is probably making you see things." Ash suggested.

"No! I'm not seeing things! She was there! I swear to god," he grabbed Ash by the shoulders and shook him while he said, "Why don't you believe me?!"

Ash pushed him away.

"Take it easy! The girls are at their houses. Well, Misty and Dawn are probably at the mall and Zoey is probably at the library. But their in Veilstone!" Kenny said.

Paul groaned. "I'll show you! Come here! Look!" Paul climbed back up the reef. He jumped to the other side.

"Zoey! Where'd you go?" He yelled.

No answer.

He looked under the ledge Zoey had hid under earlier.

"I know I saw her!" He said.

Zoey would've came out of hiding, but Dawn was holding her arms and Misty was covering her mouth.

Ash and Kenny went back swimming, ignoring Paul.

Misty let go of her mouth and whispered/yelled, "Zoey what were you thinking?! You could've blown our cover!"

"You are insane!" Dawn scolded.

"I'm sorry! But I heard him say that he wished someone was with him. And on accident, I asked him who. He didn't realize it was me. He said that it was the girl he loved. I asked what her name was and he said it was me. I said that I love him back without actually saying it. He musta figured it out because he turned around. I hid, but he faced the guys, I went back behind him but he looked right at me. I kissed him fast and jumped into the lake. Don't worry. The guys don't believe him anyway!" Zoey insisted.

Dawn and Misty looked at each other with worried looks.

"Dawn, like you say, no need to worry!" She said.

"I knew it!" They turned around and saw Paul.

**A/N I didn't add this but listen here, ya'll!! Misty's two-piece is light blue, Dawn's is bright hot pink, and Zoey's is white with a golden rim. HAHA Cliffie!!!!!!! HAHAHA!!! Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Pokemon**

**A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews! Lemme tell you something. This story is so... far... from... over... *smiles evilly* Its only begining and its chapter six... It might be about maybe 11 chapters. MAYBE MORE MAYBE LESS. IDK.**

**Chapter six: Busted part 1.  
**  
"I knew it!" They turned around and saw Paul.

Misty and Dawn both smacked Zoey.

"I'm sorry!" She said.

"Why'd you guys come?" Paul asked.

Zoey looked at Dawn and Misty.

"Well, we were upset when Ash and Kenny said no. So me and Misty decided to follow you guys around so we'd be on the trip without you knowing. But somebody had to blow our cover." Dawn said, folding her arms and looking at Zoey.

"Man, Zoey!" Misty said trying not to yell.

"I'm sorry," She turned to Paul and said, "I didn't even want to go. I swear. I only came so I could get them outta trouble."

Paul smiled lightly. "I believe you." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

He leaned down a bit and kissed her neck.

She giggled quietly. She put her hands on his shoulders.

Misty made a disgusted face as Paul kissed her lips.

She moved her arms to around his neck.

Then, they heard Kenny yelling, "Paul! Where are ya?"

"Come on back! Zoey isn't here!" Ash called out to him.

But Paul ignored them. So did Zoey.

"Paul! Scram before Ash and Kenny come looking for you!" Misty demanded.

But they still paid no attention to them.

Dawn and Misty got angry.

So Dawn grabbed Zoey by the forearms away from him and Misty pushed Paul.

He stumbled backwards and fell over, landing on his rear.

A big splash came down on him, completely drenching him in water.

Zoey covered her mouth to hold in laughter.

"Paul, what were you doing?!" Ash asked.

"I was-" Kenny cut him off.

"First, you go crazy trying to convince us that Zoey, Misty and Dawn are here. Next, you disappear!" He said.

"Don't tell them that we're here!!" Misty and Dawn whispered in unison.

Paul nodded at them and said, "I won't."

"You won't what?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing!" He yelled, standing up. He continued, "I'm gonna look around a bit."

Dawn and Misty rolled their eyes and continued swimming.

Ash and Kenny also dived into the lake behind them.

But of course, Paul wasn't going to 'look around a bit' like he said he was.

Instead, he went back over to Zoey. He took her shoulders and kissed her.

She kissed back.

Dawn and Misty climbed up the reef Zoey and Paul were previously on.

They stayed hidden and watched Ash and Kenny.

Well, Dawn watched Kenny and Misty watched Ash.

"Omigod. Dawn, isn't Ash hot?" Misty asked absentmindedly.

They ducked when he looked their way.

_"Oh great, now I think I'm seein' things. I thought I saw Misty."_ Ash thought.

Misty almost walked over to him, but Dawn held her back.

"No!" She scolded.

Then, they heard a splash.

Ash and Kenny musta heard it as well because they looked up from what they were doing.

"Hide!" Misty said.

They both got out, grabbed their towels and ran behind a big rock.

"Was that Paul?" Kenny asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's go check it out." Ash replied.

Dawn and Misty looked at each other worriedly.

The two guys climbed up the reef and jumped to the other side.

They looked around and saw Paul.

"Paul, there you-" Ash started.

He was on his back in the shallow water. Zoey was on top of him. **((A/N I'm not gonna add this into the story, but they were frenchin'))** Paul's hands roamed around the usually forbidden areas on her. Zoey's hands were on his chest.

Ash and Kenny stared at them.

"Am I seeing things?" Ash asked.

Kenny shook his head no. "Zoey?!?!" He screamed.

Paul and Zoey immediatly looked at them. Then back at each other.

Zoey swallowed hard, her eyes wide. "I'm gonna kill them..." She muttered.

They stood up.

"Zoey what in all of Sinnoh are you doing here?!" Ash asked harshly.

"I-I-I was- I was- I mean I- Ooh..." Zoey groaned and rubbed her arm guiltily.

Ash and Kenny were waiting for an explaination when she whispered to Paul, "Help me out here. I can't rat on Dawn and Misty. They'll hate me!"

"Don't worry. I got this." He whispered back with a slight smile. He continued, "I was upset when you guys said no when the girls asked to come. So I asked Zoey if just she could come without you guys knowing. Okay? My fault. Sorry."

Zoey was holding her breath the whole time he spoke.

She finally let it out and took a deep breath in.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. She can stay." He said.

Kenny scoffed, "Wow, I knew you liked her but not that much."

Then, both him and Ash left them.

Paul and Zoey stared at each other longingly for a moment.

Then, all of a sudden, Zoey flung herself back into his arms.

He fell backwards again.

They continued kissin' and Paul continued letting his hands roam around.

Kenny and Ash rolled their eyes again when they heard the splash.

"How much you wanna bet they're the same way we found 'em?" Ash asked.

"10 bucks." Kenny answered.

He went back over to them and said, "Aw!" He made it longer than it usually was.

"Cough it up." Ash said holding out his hand.

Kenny groaned and went over to his jean pocket. He pulled out 10 dollars from his wallet and handed it to him while mumbling, "Never win a stupid bet."

"The sweet smell of victory." Ash bragged, stuffing his newly won money into his backpack.

Kenny smiled fakely and disgustedly.

"Hey, did you notice what Paul was doing?" He asked.

"They were making out." Ash answered shrugging his shoulders.

Kenny sweatdropped.

"Yeah, but not exactly what I was talking about. Never mind." He said.

"What? Tell me." Ash insisted.

"Alright. He was, well, feelin' her up." Kenny said.

"He wouldn't!!" Misty almost yelled.

"Duh! Of course he would! If you haven't noticed yet, but Zoey is basically queen of the curvy!" Dawn said.

Misty stared at her.

"I'm going to pretend you knew what you just said." She retorted, looking away.

"Wait! That's not what I meant!" Dawn defended.

"Uh-huh." Misty said as she wrapped her towel around her and left from behind the rock.

She went over to Paul and Zoey.

"Guys, come on. We need to talk." She said.

**A/N and that is where we leave off!! HAHA!! Review!! Click that little button that says submit review or sumbit feedback or whatever the heck it says!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Pokemon**

**Chapter seven: 2's company and 4's a crowd!**

"Guys, we need to talk! Ash and Kenny found out about one out of three. And now, Zoey is going with you guys. What about us? They'll be on the look out to see if we're with her." Misty said as Dawn joined them.

"Geez, Zoey! I can't believe you let them find you like that!" Dawn said.

But, they were ignoring them because they'd kept on kissing.

"I give up. We'll still follow 'em, but we gotta be careful!" Misty warned.

"Paul! Zoey! Its almost 6! We're gonna camp out here tonight!" Ash yelled.

No answer from Paul or Zoey.

"Dude, you're not gonna get anything outta them." Kenny said.

He dryed his hair a bit with a towel.

Ash's towel was around his neck.

"Eh, it was worth a shot." Ash shrugged his shoulders.

He put on his sneakers and walked around, looking for dry wood to burn.

Dawn and Misty had went into the woods to camp out.

Ash went onto the ledge that was above Paul and Zoey.

He lyed down on his stomach and hung his head over the side.

"Hey come on. We're gonna start to get camp ready." He said.

"Ok." Zoey and Paul said at once. They stood up.

"Ya know, you're hot." Paul said.

"Thanks. You, too." Zoey answered as she walked away from him.

Ash pretended to gag and continued gathering wood.

Zoey dryed off and slipped on her jeans and shirt.

Ash came back with a big stack of wood and put it down in one pile.

He dropped to his knees and tried to start a fire by rubbing to sticks together.

Zoey, Paul and Kenny sweatdropped at his denseness.

Misty and Dawn has saw.

"I don't know what I see in him." Misty complained.

"Ash, why don't you get Monferno to help you out?" Kenny said very slowly.

"Oh yeah!" Ash stood up and got a Pokeball out of his backpack.

He released a chimp with flames burning on its tail.

"Fern!" It yelled.

"Can you help us start a fire?" Ash asked.

But it ignored him.

Instead, he saw Paul.

"FERN!" He screamed as he let a powerful fire blast out on Paul's head.

When the flames died down, Paul's whole head was covered in black sut.

He sighed and said, "Guess you're still mad at me."

"Fern!" It said before turning back to the wood pile.

"Are you ok?" Zoey asked as Paul shook off all the ashes.

"Eh, I've been through worse." He answered, smiling.

Ash returned Monferno after thanking him.

A fire was burning orange, red, and yellow.

They all sat around it.

Misty and Dawn watched.

"I can't believe she let herself get caught like that! I really can't!" Dawn said pacing back and forth.

"Dawn, take a pill!" Misty said.

"No! I will not! When I get through with her, she'll never go back on her promise." Dawn threatened.

"She never made a promise. We made her come." Misty pointed out.

"Oh shut up!" Dawn yelled.

They heard Zoey say, "I'll be right back."

She left the guys and walked right past the girl's camp.

Dawn pulled her into her.

"You are in so much trouble!" She scolded.

"What? You think its my fault I got caught?" Zoey asked.

Misty and Dawn looked at each other then back at her.

They both said, "Yeah!"

Zoey rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to get caught! It just happened!" Zoey pleaded.

"Right." Dawn accused.

"You're sayin' that I MEANT to do that?! Dawn I didn't even want to come. If I remember correctly, you made me come!" Zoey said.

"Oh please! Give me a break! You let yourself get caught so you could make out with Paul!" Dawn yelled.

"Give you a break? I have always been bossed around by you! Whether its pay for something you can't afford, or go back on someone's word and go on some stupid trip with you! Well, you know what, I'm sick of it! You knew that one of us was going to get caught one way or another! Didn't you?" Zoey asked.

Dawn didn't answer.

"That's what I thought." Zoey said.

Then she walked away.

Dawn looked at the ground.

"She's right." She muttered.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Zoey is right! I have been treating her like crap!" Dawn said though tears.

She sniffled and sat down, leaning on a tree.

Zoey went back to her campsite.

She sat down next to Paul.

"Where'd Ash and Kenny go?" She asked.

"They went to get more wood. You ok?" He answered.

"Yeah." She faked a smile, but she frowned again.

"That's a lie. What's bothering you?" Paul said.

Zoey sighed.

"Well, Dawn got mad at me for letting my self get caught. And I finally got sick of her yelling at me. So I told her off. But I suddenly feel really guilty about it." She explained.

Paul put his arm around her and pulled her into his lap.

"Don't worry. She'll be alright." He soothed.

Ash and Kenny came back holding wood.

They set it down and then sat down themselves.

"So, this makes four, eh?" Ash said, putting his hands behind his head and watching Zoey and Paul cuddle closer to each other.

"Guess so. I still don't like that Paul brought her along even though we said not to." Kenny added, folding his arms, "Its like he brought her so he wouldn't be stuck with us."

"So? They're in love for pete's sake! Let 'em be! What if Dawn were here?" Ash asked.

"What if Misty were here?" Kenny countered.

"Aw man, that'd be heaven!" Ash answered contently.

"I figured you'd say that."


	8. Sorry but

**Okay, hey guys, its me, Manhatten P., AKA Againstshipper3!**

**As you all know, I've been trying to update PokeBikers as MUCH as I possibly can! But its just not working. I've gotten writer's block so bad as to the point of letting someone else take over writing it.**

**Sadly, it won't be on . It'll be on . This is the first chapter:**

.com/art/PokeBikers-1-128323423

**Very sorry! enjoy it!**

**oh and type in deviantart then copy and paste in that. BEWARE: it'll get mature in the story!!!**


End file.
